


A bonnie leader.

by RedStarFiction



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of wee Jamie and his Mam. I was originally mulling this over as a wee Jem fic but actually thought it sounded more like Jamie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bonnie leader.

“Jamie!”  
Ellen hissed and the small hand which had been patting across the table in search of plums withdrew.  
“I’m sorry Kathleen, he’s the appetite o’ a wee bear cub, no’ a wee laddie!”  
Ellen smiled at her friend and heard a giggle from under the table.  
“Dinna fash M’Lady all boys are the same.”  
The table cloth moved and a pair of bright blue eyes peered up at the women.  
“I’m no’ a bear!”  
“Not yet, but the size o’ ye feet – I expect ye one day will be!”  
Ellen teased, reaching down and scooping her youngest up onto her lap where he settled quite happily. Without his big brother or Da around to call him a mama’s boy, Jamie was quite content to be just that.  
“I’ll talk to Brian about the rents Kathleen, I promise ye.”  
“It’s no’ that I dinna wish to pay …”  
“I ken that. This year has been tougher than most.”  
“The rain has been fierce, it’s true.”  
The older woman nodded sadly and Jamie reached out to pat her knee.  
“I dinna like the rain either. I canna go outside to play.”  
“Och! That’s too bad.”  
Kathleen smiled brightly at the little lad. She had come to Lallybroch fairly frequently of late and found the Fraser children to be rather miraculous each in their own way. The eldest lad was every bit his father’s son, even at ten years old he had an air of command and purpose about him that rivalled most. Wee Janet was a beauty, dainty as a flower and sharp as needles. But it was the little laddie who Kathleen found most charming, his bonnie little smile and gentleness was heart-warming to see and he never failed to bring joy to her heart.   
“Mam, where are her teeth?”  
Jamie peered at Kathleen intently, a small frown creasing his brow.  
“James! Ye dinna ask such …”  
“It’s alright! Dinna scold the laddie!”  
Kathleen couldn’t help but laugh and waved off Ellen’s red-faced apologies. Crooking a finger she beckoned the little boy close and he leant in obligingly  
“I ate too many plums as a wee lass and they all fell out!”  
She whispered and nodded, eyebrows raised when he covered his own mouth, blue eyes flaring.  
“Jamie,”  
He turned his attention back to Ellen   
“Apologise Ghraidh. Ye were rude.”  
“Sorry.”  
He murmured bashfully and this time Kathleen patted his leg reassuringly.  
“Don’t ye worry, learnin’ when to speak ye mind and when to hold ye peace is a bit harder than adults make it sound, hmm?”  
Jamie nodded and Ellen stood him up, smoothing down his shirt.   
“Go on and play now.”  
“Aye Mam, bye Auld Mrs Murray…”  
"Och! Jamie!"  
Jamie heard his mother groan and offer another apology   
“He’s clever as they come but no tact! I thank the stars Willie is the one who’ll take over from Brian.”  
“Och, yon wee man will make a bonnie leader.”  
“No doubt, but he has the soul o’ a poet – tell all and make the world smile or weep!”  
Jamie heard both women laugh and used their distraction to snag a plum on his way out. Poking at his teeth he decided that he could probably risk a few more at least.


End file.
